Problem: Simplify the expression. $-8y(-2y+7)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8y}$ $ = ({-8y} \times -2y) + ({-8y} \times 7)$ $ = (16y^{2}) + (-56y)$ $ = 16y^{2} - 56y$